


Minor bets with talking trees

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Games, Going Home, Home, Legolas's family (because he needs more relatives), M/M, camouflage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: Legolas and Gimli arrive at the edge of the Greenwood and Gimli ends up making a bet with the elves he meets.  As he tries to win the bet, they travel to the Halls to meet Legolas's family.





	Minor bets with talking trees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien’s wonderful characters or universe, I am just borrowing them to play. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Forest fires.

After visiting Fangorn, Gimli and Legolas took their time riding home. They skirted potential stragglers from Dol Guldur and rode up along the Anduin River toward a safer crossing of the Wood, south of the Old Forest Road.

“Welcome home, Prince Legolas.” Riding behind Legolas on Arod, Gimli twitched in shock. The bush next to Arod had just spoken.

Legolas laughed, “Hello mellon nin, how fares the Greenwood?” At least he seems unsurprised by speaking foliage.

As Legolas continued to exchange pleasantries with the bush, Gimli stared hard at the shaggy greenery. It doesn’t look like an Ent. He saw plenty of them at Isengard and in the Fangorn Wood. And while he’s heard some pretty weird things about Mirkwood, and he’s seen Legolas do some pretty neat tricks with plants, talking bushes are a new one. 

Gimli hissed, “Legolas, how is the bush talking?”

Legolas and the bush burst into peals of laughter.

“Ah meleth nin, this is Eluhal. He is one of the watchers at the edge of the wood and part of my patrol group.”

“So it is true then, the rumor that you have taken a mortal dwarf as husband?” The bush sounds a little startled.

Gimli started to bristle and Legolas sent a wave of love and affection along their bond before he said, “This is my husband, Gimli son of Gloin of Erebor. He was also one of the Nine Walkers.”

The bush chortled and rustled slightly, “Oh! Your Lord Father was truly irate at the rumor! This will be choice! Are you going to the Halls?”

“Yes, before we also head north to visit Erebor.”

“Well, the burning and ruin within the Greenwood is great, but nothing that time cannot heal. The Lonely Mountain also suffered great loss with the death of the King Under the Mountain and the marching of the Orcs but I believe it will also recover in time.”

A tree on the other side of Arod spoke in a light, feminine voice. “All who could be spared went to the Mountain to fight beside the dwarves. It was an honor to see the restored glory of Erebor. It was so gray and deathly in the time of the Dragon.”

Gimli eyed the tree: also green and shaggy. Possibly the sort that smelled nice but were somewhat spiky. Trees are not his area of general expertise. But he was absolutely positive the trees are elves of the Greenwood. They sound about right, even if there is no visible trace of elf. 

He said, “Legolas? Where exactly are the elves we are talking to?”

The bush rustled and Legolas grinned widely, “Truly, you cannot see them?”

The tree said, “But we are right here.”

Gimli said, “You may be right there, but all I see are trees and bushes.”

The tree said, “Alas for the poor eyes of the dwarves that they cannot see us in plain sight!” 

Legolas started to bristle at the minor slight to his husband, but Gimli beat him to a retort. “Let’s have a competition of sight on a moonless night and we’ll see how good the vaunted eyes of the elves really are.” 

Legolas laughed. The tree chortled too, then said, “That is truth! Many were the dark places the dwarves were forced to lead us during the siege.”

The bush spoke, “Can we play a game? Most honorable husband of Prince Legolas, as you travel through the Greenwood can you find us?”

“Find you? Like a hide and find game?”

“Just so, if you spot with your own eyes even one guard or patrol member before you reach the Halls we will owe you a favor or forfeit. If we all pass you by, you will owe us.”

Gimli visualizes owing an entire forest worth of elves favors, “What favor or forfeit would you have of me? It must be something I am willing and able to pay.”

The bush said, “Oh! What if you must buy us all a drink at the Lonely Mountain!” 

“A drink?” Legolas sounds puzzled, “What sort of drink?”

“That dark wine that was so good.”

The tree was excited at the prospect. “The barley wine! It was very tasty!”

Gimli whispers, “Legolas, how many drinks would I end up buying?”

“Oh, 12 or 15 is the usual number along our route, and without me 11 is the number in this patrol unit. Will you play?” Legolas would not brook any disrespect or threat towards his husband, but felt this is a good chance to let Gimli meet some of the elves of Greenwood. Certainly the forest patrols are more curious and less standoffish than many of the elves who always stay within the Halls. And if his old patrol group likes Gimli, maybe they will convince the other elves to give him a chance.

Gimli smiled, Legolas’s heart melted a little at the way his mustache twitched. “I’ll play.” Then, addressing the bush, “Mind you, if you all hide off in the woods and never come near it is not a fair game!”

“Oh, we’ll play fair! And we’ll send a runner to tell the King you have come home.”

Clearly along the bond Legolas said, _“Oh dear. I hope Father doesn’t drain the wine cellar again before we get home.”_

Gimli snorted. Even under the Lonely Mountain, the drinking habits of King Thranduil are legendary. Truthfully though, he was a touch more concerned about dungeons after the stories his own father has told.

They rode on under the eaves of the forest along a tiny path that appears no more than a game trail. The forest was dark green and the air felt damp and thick. Gimli watched the forest, there were no signs of habitation or the patrols of elves that he knew were out there. 

And hopefully no spiders.

Arod stepped into a patch of bright sunlight and stopped, at first it appeared to be a meadow but as Gimli’s eyes adjusted he saw that it was a great burnt swath in the forest. Ash lay in dips that were the charcoal remains of fallen trees. The acrid scent of burnt tree pitch filled the air and half-fired soil crackled under Arod’s hooves. Those trees still standing were stark and black against the summer sky. 

Legolas was stiff under Gimli’s hands as he stared down and across the burned place. Gimli moved forward to wrap his arms all the way around the elf in a hug that Legolas leaned back into. “Many of these trees were old friends. Alas for the damage!”

“Shh….” Gimli tried to send love and sadness into the bond between them. 

They continued riding across the stark burnt area and breathed a sigh of relief as they re-entered the green and gray shadows of the trees. Gimli wondered what he would find at his home. He jumped when the voice appeared just inside the tree line.

“The burned places are terrible but fire and death are also part of the forest. It will recover in time. Welcome back Prince Legolas.” This voice was deeper and came from their left, Gimli looked and saw dark green trees with gray moss looping through their boughs. Underneath were lush green ferns. No elves.

Legolas brightened with effort, “It is good to be home mellon nin. It is hard to see the destruction and remember what was. Have you heard we are playing a game?”

The forest laughed softly, “Yes, a runner came by a while ago! I would like to try some of this wine the others spoke of.”

“It is in fact a type of ale. And only if I do not find any of you!” Gimli suspected that he had gotten himself into a hard game but he would give it his best. At least these elves who are Legolas’s friends seem inclined to play fair so far. 

As they rode onward through the day they continued to encounter voices in the forest. Once, a voice cautioned them to watch their footing as they dismounted and crossed a small stream. Another time, a patch of tall lilies with vivid orange and speckled flowers sang a song in Sindarin. 

Legolas thought to him, _“A song about coming home.”_ Funny how a song about coming home could sound so bittersweet.

At the next destroyed patch of forest Legolas stopped Arod and started to sing. Gimli looked around, this section was much the same as the last: the bitter smell of living wood burnt, the crackle of desiccated soil and twisted skeletons of trees. Why choose here to sing? No elves had spoken out here (but Gimli hasn’t seen a one of the elves yet, so they might be silent and hiding). Maybe there was something special about this patch of forest? He couldn’t understand the words to the song but it sounded full of gentle comfort and joy, a lullaby. 

Legolas had demonstrated many times something akin to Gimli’s own Stone Sense, but with trees and other living plants. A Tree Sense? A Plant Sense? He keeps meaning to ask but the moment is never right.

Stone Sense wouldn’t help him here; all he could feel was the granite sleeping deep under the soil of the forest. So Gimli watched the dead zone carefully to see what changed. 

At first he couldn’t see anything, just blackened soil. Then, as if his eyes had lost focus, the burnt area changed slightly, a tiny ripple in the fabric of the forest itself. As Gimli blinked, startled, he realized they were standing on a whole miniature field of little plants almost invisible against the now rich brown toned soil. Gimli can still smell ash, but the bitter tinge is gone. 

Legolas trailed off and gave a satisfied sigh, patting Arod absently. “The forest was ready here. Ferns, lupines and whispering bells. The start of a new meadow next year.”

They slowly crossed the somehow less desolate patch and continued back under the trees.

Finally, at dusk, they settled in and made camp in the woods. Gimli had not seen any of the elves that day and camp is thankfully silent. 

It is peaceful in the woods, even if there are still too many trees for Gimli’s taste and he found himself leaning back against Legolas as the fire burnt low. Legolas reached over and pulled Gimli into his arms and lap and kissed him. The day had been much harder on Legolas, to see the damage in his home and holding his husband was comforting for both. 

The kiss was gaining passion when the voices appear again.

“Wow, isn’t the beard scratchy? Prince Legolas, your Lord Father will flip if you come home with beard burn.” 

Gimli jerked out of the kiss with a blush.

“I don’t know; it looks soft to me. Dwarves are so weird about their beards, you try to look a little closer and they run away.”

“That’s because you walked up to her and just asked straight out how soft her beard was. She probably thought you were asking for sex.”

Legolas looked up with bright smile, “Gimli has a wonderful soft beard thank you.”

Gimli blushed even redder.

“You can continue you know, we don’t mind.” 

“Is the hair everywhere?”

“I would shut up now, his ears and his hair are beginning to match.”

He can’t see them, but by hearing, there are two elves hidden just over on the other side of the fire. Legolas was laughing silently into the top of Gimli’s head and Gimli could feel Legolas’s sides shaking with mirth. Gimli concluded that nothing, absolutely nothing, would happen that night.

At dawn, the other two elves are gone. Instead, as they ate a cold breakfast the voice of Eluhal emerged from a patch of tall grass. “Good morning Prince Legolas, Lord Gimli son of Gloin.”

“Good morning.” Gimli at least recognized the voice of the bush at the edge of the forest, even if he has not yet spotted the elf attached. 

“I sent runners ahead and have received news of the Halls.”

“What news?” Legolas sounds entirely unconcerned as he nibbled on a chunk of bread and cheese but Gimli can feel the anxiety leaching down the bond. 

The voice laughed slightly, “Not wonderful, but not terrible indeed! The King was informed of your imminent return and marriage last night.” Legolas stiffened slightly and Gimli leaned against him. “He apparently immediately declared his intentions to drain the wine cellar and called for Lord Galion to bring the keys. Your Lady Mother was wroth at the declaration and said that he would do no such thing and declared a feast was to be prepared in both your honor.”

Legolas loosened up a little as the voice continued.

“While the King was declaring the doom of morals and values in your choice of mate, your eldest sister went and re-read the information she requested from Lord Elrond on the Nine Walkers. She then declared that as Heir she thinks you have made an excellent match with Erebor royalty and has announced intentions of re-negotiating trade tariffs with the Lake and opening direct trade with the Mountain as a wedding gift. She sealed the issue by sending a messenger to the Lonely Mountain last night.”

Gimli did not consider himself royalty so much as a random, distant relative of the King and a member of the Line of Durin. His stomach flipped a little as he wondered what the newly kinged Thorin would think of the sudden arrival of the message. Not to mention, he had wanted to tell his parents about Legolas in person. 

“And my other siblings?” Legolas is openly snickering now.

“The runner did not interview them, but they appear to find the affair entertaining and spent the evening thinking up scurrilous toasts in your honor. However, your Lady Mother….”

“My mother?”

“She intercepted the runner on his way out and has asked that it be relayed that she is disappointed that Prince Legolas did not have his wedding banquet where his family could attend. Apparently she intends to rectify the situation.”

Gimli sent through the bond, _“Can we never tell them that we didn’t have a wedding banquet in Gondor either?”_

Legolas nodded and sent agreement through the bond. 

As they finished packing camp and continued their journey on Arod, Gimli could only be thankful that it appears that dungeons are NOT in his future. 

Just the potential of an angry or jealous King Under the Mountain, tariff wars with the Lake, and last but not least the upset of both his parents... Gimli sighed, he really wants to see his family and friends again but this is looking more and more awkward.

That day was much a repeat of the day before except that the burnt areas grew more numerous as they went deeper into the forest and started crossing battle lines. Gimli noticed that elves had been there to tend the areas though, as most of the burnt areas had the tiny little plants that Legolas had Sung into growing yesterday. 

The cheerful voices of Legolas’s old patrol unit followed them too. 

From the depths of one truly monstrous tree a feminine voice said, “Congratulations on your marriage Prince Legolas.” And then laughed with delight and said, “Thank you for playing a game Lord Gimli! We are all looking forward to our barley wine.”

Gimli stared hard into the deep gray frills of moss covering the tree. Something seemed off about the tree but he couldn’t decide what. “Elves! Such arrogant creatures! I’ll spot one of you yet if you continue to laugh.”

The moss and little ferny plants in the tree and Legolas both laughed at that.

As Arod walked on, Legolas thought, _“Gimli nin, have you started to notice yet?”_

Gimli thought back, _“There was something odd about that tree…. But don’t you go giving me help! I’ll win this bet fair and square!”_

Legolas smiled over his shoulder at Gimli. The first step to finding the patrols is noticing something odd.

Gimli knew they were probably getting close to the Halls when the forest began to lighten and take on an almost park-like look. Finally, the great gates of the Hall came into view. His father had described them, albeit in less than glowing terms. 

And his father never mentioned the sunlit meadow and trees full of blooming flowers. But Gimli will admit to himself at least, that he would have probably ignored such things before traveling with Legolas.

Legolas brought Arod’s gentle walk to a halt and smirked. 

“What?” Gimli can’t see anything worthy of amusement.

“Meleth nin, this barley wine must be quite good. The gate guards are hiding!”

Gimli looked across the clearing in front of the gates. No elves. They have arrived, so Gimli decided to dismount and get a better look at the gate at least. And this is his last chance to win the bet, so he’ll take a good hard look around. 

He slid off Arod’s back, landing with his usual muffled “thump” and jingle of chain mail and stared around. Once again, something seemed odd about the meadow. But he couldn’t put his finger on what. He stepped away from Legolas and Arod toward the gate and then looked back into the forest. There was something odd about the forest too. 

Gimli had the sudden gut feeling he was surrounded by elves and hadn’t figured it out yet. He took another few steps backwards. Was that actually the outline of an elf tucked up at the base of the tree they had ridden past? 

He took a step sideways to look at a different angle and stepped on something soft that yelped. He and the something both jumped and scrambled back several feet while he groped for his axes. He had stepped on something alive! 

Legolas was laughing hard enough that he was bent over the saddle practically lying across Arod’s neck. 

Gimli took a deep breath and looked closer. Finally, he grabbed a piece of the foliage and yanked hard. The patch of meadow slid away like a rug to reveal a sheepish looking elf lying on the ground. Legolas managed to catch his breath enough between laughter and gasped, “That is my youngest brother, please do not hit him with your axes.”

As Gimli registered that he had actually found one of the elves, the familiar voice of Eluhal said, “You found one without spotting him! Does that count as winning?”

There were various grumbles from the empty meadow. 

Gimli said, “No, it’s my win.” With that he strode back to the tree at the verge. When he got very close the outline of elf was obvious and brown eyes blinked at him in dismay. “There is another, and you owe me my forfeit!”

The gate guards emerged from a pile of rocks and a tree respectively and went back to their posts. Eluhal said, “Fair enough, this will count as your win.” And slithered out of the flowering bush next to the main gate with a smile. “What is your forfeit?”

Gimli, caught up in the game, hadn’t thought about a forfeit. “Can I decide by the time I leave the Halls for Erebor?”

That seemed generally agreeable. As all except the guards walked into the subterranean fortress Gimli decided that Legolas is rubbing off on him: he’ll have to decide on a suitable forfeit of course, but he can’t help but imagine that it would be worth the cost to buy the elves their barley wine. The image of the whole lot crowding the tavern in the main public concourse (and the reactions of the barkeep) of the Lonely Mountain is just too amusing. 


End file.
